


Sweets

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Keith works at a candy shop across from Lance and sort of wants to stop staring at him. But he doesn’t. It’s almost a sweet story as Lance bursts into his store and he helps him out.





	

If you asked Keith why he worked at a sweets shop, he would lie. And it was a good enough summer job between highschool and college, an indoor mall next to his house, good lighting. Then again, he had to wear a bright pink visor that read ‘Lollipop’s Sweet’s Shop’ on his head. Over a striped apron.

Everything was colored the way a bouncy castle feels and the music was a constant blaring of bubblegum pop (fitting).

He did spend 30% of his time trying to stop kids from sneaking sweets into their mouths from the open canisters, and the other 70% trying to smile at them. It was all around challenging.

However, his manager let him take breaks when he wanted and no one told him to cut his hair, so there was that.

That was the lie he would tell when Pidge, stuffing six peanut butter busters into her mouth asked him why he was trying to frighten a six year old with a plastic grin. He told her the hours were good, flexible and he could have his phone out, so on, so forth.

And that it would have nothing to do with the grinning idiot selling cell phone cases right out in front of the shop at a kiosque.

Sure, they went to highschool together, sure Lance sometimes challenged him to foot races, and sure he kept telling Lance he forgot his name a good 70% of the time. But dammit if he wasn’t going to listen to Radiohead’s ‘All I Need’ and throw himself into the void looking at his stupid face.

Lance offered two tweens a bedazzled phone case with a butterfly design, they put their hands up and walked away.

Keith stared up at the ceiling fan and counted to a number that wasn’t twenty.

“Sir?” A kid in pigtails comes up to him and tries to buy a jumbo-sized pixie stick, the kind you filled yourself and was around a foot long.

Keith questionably looked up at her parent to ask, ‘do you want to do this? Do you really want this foot long pixie stick in a six foot human?’

The father put a five on the counter, “We’ll take two.” The suburban man smiles at him and Lord help him.

“Alright.” He hands him the change without blinking and watches the girl fill rainbow waves of pure sugar into her tube.

One moment Keith was watching a youth start try to guzzle the sugar high of her life and then he spots a brown head of hair dodging behind the lollipop stand.

Keith raises an eyebrow up at him and the skinny kid stands straight as he can to hide behind the display.

“What are you doing?” Keith comes up to the side the counter to ask.

“Ssshhh,” Lance put his fingers to his lips, which Keith does not stare at.

“Okay.” He says back dryly, Lance glances behind him to look at the passing crowds.

“You want to buy something, or?” Keith couldn’t keep the gruffness out of his voice, but he watches him carefully.

Lance grabs at a candy bar and throws it on the counter, “The usual. But like, can tell me if the girl in the red crop-top with the angry looking dude pass this shop or not?”

“Uh,” Keith blinks and looks back out at the general mall, he spots a girl with long blonde hair and a red top, she indeed did have a pissed off looking guy at her side. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Lance defended, Keith gives him a pointed look. “Okay, I might have…Hit on her, and when she said she had a boyfriend, tried to hit on him. You know, practical things.” He seemed to sweat nervously as his fingers danced by his side.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Yikes.” Lance glares at him.

“Oh,” Keith leaned over, “They are coming this way, they’re looking over your phone case place.”

“Oh man, they better not mess with anything!” Lance tried to turn around in place, but Keith gestured for him to stop.

“Come on,” He almost grabbed his collar, “They’re coming this way.”  
  
Lance squeaked and Keith sighs deeply, did he have a choice about this maybe? Yeah. Was he gonna do it anyway? Okay.

“You can hide behind the counter.” Je concedes

“Really?” Keith nods, and Lance puts his hands together in prayer, “Thank you!” He crawled out towards the little employee door and Keith opens it for him.

“You owe me.” Keith says as he doesn’t look him in the face.

“Damn, I’ll owe you at least three!”

Keith rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when one of the duo came glancing around the shop, “Have you seen a kid in a brown jacket?” The sharp-eyed girl asked.

Keith shrugged, “Nope.” He tried to look like a bored, beleaguered employee, who did not have said dumb crush leaning against his leg.

The girl narrows her eyes, “18? Short hair. Stupid look on his face.”  
  
Keith shook his head, “The guy across from here has a pretty dumb look on his face,” Lance elbows his knee from under the desk, “But I think I just saw him go on break. Try the Panera’s.”  
  
“Thanks,” They run off and Lance exhales from down below him. Keith glances down at his relieved face and gulps.

“Getting in trouble, what was it, Lance?”  
  
Lance wipes his forehead and then makes a face at him, “Oh come on, we’ve gone to school together for 4 years!”

Keith smiles down at somewhere other than his face, “Kidding.”

That made Lance smile much wider, “Well alright.”  
  
Keith helps him up and the Yeah Yeah Yeah’s plays in his head like a tumbling washing machine of ‘oh shit, this boy.’

“Okay,” Lance bounces on his toes, “I’ll buy something now.” He wonders around the store and Keith has to stop another kid from stuffing all the gummy worms from the open containers into his mouth.

“Sorry, but you have to pay for those.” He tries to be gentle, the burning eyes of a war siege stare back at him with a mouth full of rainbow colored worms. Keith sees a reflection of darkness and steps back.

Luckily, his mom stops the terror and flashes him an apologetic smile, Keith waves it off, trying to not get cursed by a six year old. He goes back to his stand and Lance deposits a load of candy on the counter.

“Ring me up me boy.” Lance says with his chest puffed out.

Keith looks at the candy and then back up at him, “That’s a lot.”  
  
Lance shrugs, “I have a sweet tooth, what can I say.” Keith almost thinks he winks at him and Keith fixes his expression into something as neutral as a blank wall with a construction site behind it.

“Are you above five?”  
  
Lance pushes the candy closer to him, “Aren’t you suppose to be doing ‘delicious customer service’?” He quotes their poster on the wall.

Keith cringes, but begins to ring up the snacks, Lance adds another one to the pile. “Delicious isn’t exactly what I’m going for.” He deadpans.

Lance mumbles something under his breath that Keith doesn’t catch, “What?”  
  
Lance touches his face and he jumps, “Smile! We’re in customer service, I might even give you a tip.”  
  
Keith heats up as Lance’s fingertips hold his cheek up. “I helped you not get your ass kicked. I think that equals a tip.”

Lance lets him go and reaches for his wallet.

“So the Hot Topic was full when you were applying to the mall, huh?” Lance asks conversationally as he got money out.

Keith nods mutely, “I like to challenge myself.” He grumbled. “Do you want a bag?”

“Nah.” He starts putting candy in his pockets. “And don’t worry about the job.” He snaps Keith’s apron strings and Keith’s mouth falls open. “You look good in the outfit!”

Keith should yell at him, but he also might be flushing the same color as the walls, “Money.” He takes his money and doesn’t tell him why he took the job at the candy shop. No one must ever know.

“Thanks for saving my ass,” Lance waves at him, “tell me when I can repay you.”  
  
Keith can think of a couple things, but instead, he puts his head in his hands and groans when no one was looking. This was not going to end well if.

A mother came to yell at him about why they were playing Madonna on the speakers. It was hard to pay attention while she chewed him out for ‘Like a Virgin.’ And Keith watches Lance sell a batman phone case to a frat boy, and he just says “Yeah.”

 


End file.
